1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fastening devices, and, more particularly, the invention relates to adjustable nuts for use on threaded shafts such as those found on drum sets having cymbals.
2. Description of Related Art
A drum set is a group of separate percussion instruments which often includes one or more cymbals. The general arrangement for mounting a cymbal onto a drum or other suitable support includes a rod or post which terminates at its upper extremity in a reduced threaded end portion over which the cymbal is fitted and secured in place by a washer and wing nut or other suitable fastening and retaining means.
In a typical mounting arrangement, a washer-like rounded metal disc or cup is fitted against a small shoulder on the threaded post. A felt washer or pad rests on the cup. The post is covered by a rubber or plastic sleeve. The central hole of the cymbal is fitted over the post around the sleeve, and the cymbal rests above the felt pad, supported by the metal cup. A felt washer or pad is positioned over the post above the cymbal, and a wing nut is screwed down against the spacing washer. This operation is then repeated for each cymbal. FIG. 16 shows a conventional seat cup arrangement featuring metal seat cup 1, separate sleeve 2, felt members 3 and wingnut 4 which are mounted to a threaded post 5. The cymbal is disposed between the felt members 3.
With particular regard to the cymbal set, the aforementioned wing nut is tightened down over the felt washer to keep the cymbal from flying off the stand when hit. How tightly the wing nut is tightened determines how freely it moves when hit. Some players like cymbals to move, freely therefore they keep the wing nut loose. Others prefer their cymbals to be “firmer” thus they keep the wing nut tighter. Looser cymbals are able to resonate more freely than tighter cymbals therefore another use of the wing nut is to control the amount of resonance of the cymbal.
Another problem encountered in breaking down and reassembling drum sets is an amount of time the setting up and breaking down the drum set consumes. When performing before audiences, there are often two or more consecutive musical bands who perform in sequence. After a first band plays, the drum set must be disassembled and removed from the stage in order that the second band can then set up their drum set and begin playing. This is time consuming and interrupts a rhythm of the concert.
Accordingly, the need exists for an adjustable nut which can be placed on a threaded shaft, and subsequently removed, easily and rapidly.